


Pathways to the Future: What-Ifs and the Present

by XenoEmblem4TW



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Birthday, Canonical Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dark Signer AU, Dark Signer Fudou Yuusei, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Hyperdrive - Freeform, Inverseshipping, Multi, Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry, Post-Canon, Romance, Treasonshipping - Freeform, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenoEmblem4TW/pseuds/XenoEmblem4TW
Summary: We're kicking off 5Ds month with our favorite Star's birthday! Yusei Fudo and his friends went through so much together in the anime and there are also many things that could have happened. Come and read their adventures as we delve into behind the scenes clips of their lives and adventures. Includes shippings, mayhem, mischief, and multiple AUs of my own design in addition to canon content. Content ranges in length based on the prompts. A collection of drabbles and one-shots for Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds month 2020!
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Kiryuu Kyousuke
Comments: 15
Kudos: 8





	1. Nighttime Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys so 5Ds month is July 7th - August 6th. I will be writing something for at least half of the days so be on the lookout for any additions I will be posting! Yes I'm a bit late but I procrastinate a LOT so sorry for any late postings.
> 
> Each chapter varies in length as I have different ways of thinking each prompt out let alone the muses for writing them. Leave comments or anything if you like please! It helps me gain more motivation to write things out even for something I love! :D
> 
> First chapter, is for Yusei's Birthday! Showing love to our favorite working mechanic after he takes a well deserved nap. Prompt 1 for July 7th, 2020 - Stardust Acceleration! Let's all celebrate Yusei's birthday for the start of the month!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's late in the garage but Yusei is awoken to clattering downstairs. What could it be? 
> 
> He certainly wasn't expecting the outcome to be his birthday.

Yusei woke up to loud clattering down stairs. He got dressed quickly and rushed downstairs worried that someone might be stealing things from there again. 

Only to be thrown agape when a bunch of confetti flew into his face.

SURPRISE!!!!

Stunned Yusei stared at his friends who were all giving off such big smiles. The garage was all decorated too indicating they were waiting for Yusei to be out before getting things ready. He had been so busy today doing off jobs and just trying to make due with his new schedule that he hadn’t even realized it was his birthday today. Then again he hadn’t really celebrated his birthday in years since Team Satisfaction was still around. 

“Happy birthday Yusei! Jack and Crow told us about it so we planned this for you. Since you were so busy today we had a feeling you’d go to your room early and so when you were sleeping we got things ready. We hope you like it.” Luna smiled happily before handing him his gift. Followed by the rest of the gang giving him his presents.

Yusei smiled, pure joy flooding through him as his friends showed their love and support to him. He has forgotten what it felt like to truly be happy in quite a while. Indulging himself in his party he enjoyed the night with his friends.

How truly blessed he was to have such good friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this chapter! I will add another for whichever day I find ideas to write about lol. The ones you'll most likely see me writing about are the au choices and shipping prompts. Link to the prompts is here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13596458/1/YU-GI-OH-5DS-MONTH-2020
> 
> Come and join in the fun too! It's always a pleasure to see more people join in on events like this. 5Ds needs more love!!! ♥
> 
> For those wondering about my Fallen Starbird fic, yeah I am working on it when my muses hit me. That's the agony of an ADHD gamer, writer, and college student during Covid. :> You'll most likely see an edited version of chapter one and I'll just keep it as incomplete for now. If I update it then that's a special gift for you. :P I'm still going to write it, it's just updates are going to be horrendous.
> 
> Either way thanks for reading and watch out for more~ ^u^/
> 
> Forgot to mention: Ruca = Luna and Rua = Leo for my stories. I usually mix the sub and dub names. Kiryu = Kalin.


	2. Time Passes By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusei is all alone in Neo Domino City but someone unexpected show up in the night. Who is it and what could they want? 
> 
> In the end, two friends are reunited. The night sky glistens and glows brighter as the stars shine above. Time passes by so fast, only to spring a special surprise to its Shooting Star.
> 
> Prompt 2 for July 8th, 2020: Sink or Sail - which is all about shippings! Go down or sail along for the ride with your ship! :P

It had been a while since he felt like this. He looked out from his balcony into the night sky. Cold winds blew into his face bringing with them a chilling sensation. Had he always felt so cold and alone since that day his friends left? He should feel content knowing that they are able to go and pursue their dreams. To finally be able to find out their goal in life.

So then why does he still feel these feelings of regret, of longing to see them again. He sighed looking back up towards the night sky.

Yusei once again finds himself thinking back to the days of when his friends were with him, smiling, laughing and teasing each other as they always did. He missed the feelings of joy and the constant presence of his friends. It had been 4 years since Team 5Ds went their own ways and in that time he hadn’t heard from any of them. Sure, he knew they must be busy doing their own things, but it hurt to think that they never even bothered to send an email or letter to him once in a while. He just feels alone and without anyone coming by to see him aside from favors or off jobs here and there, he couldn’t help but feel this way.

He went back into the house. Zora moved out some time ago to be with her son and left the house and everything to Yusei claiming it would be good to know that the place will be in good hands. Seeing as he was going to stay in the city, he accepted her offer.

It was small but now that he was all to himself the place felt bigger than it had been. He went over to the couch and plopped down with a sigh.

Cautious knocks were suddenly heard from the door leading to the world outside.

A visitor at this hour? Yusei instantly became alert. After having so many things happen to him, he tended to be put on edge easily after all the kidnappings and beating he had gotten in the past.

Bracing himself for whoever could be around at this hour he came towards the door, pulling on his best professional face. He opened the door.

And came face to face with Kiryu, whose weary yet gentle golden eyes startled him from his cautionary state.

Blinking away his surprise, Yusei shook his head, bringing himself back to the odd scenario that played itself before him.

“Kiryu what are you doing here? I wasn’t expecting to see you at all. Not that I don’t mind, it's just a surprise.” Yusei smiled at his old friend. He hadn’t changed a bit since he last saw him. His hair was still long but it was held up in some sort of ponytail. He still wore a coat but he traded the black one for a more casual style. It somehow reminded Yusei of the one Jack used to wear in Satellite after Team Satisfaction's breakup. Nonetheless, he found Kiryu's attire fitting. It was a nice change from his old style. He stepped aside to let his friend in. The two went down to talk in the garage, a new feeling arose within both. The feeling of having the time to finally just sit and chat without anything going on to ruin their get together. It was a pleasant pace from the tension of the past.

Plopping himself down on the couch, Kiryu answered “Well it’s been a while since I saw you so I thought why not come and visit. Nico and West are fine, they were both invited to a special school but they had to move to a dorm there. I admit I was apprehensive about letting them go off that far on their own but they have each other, and after the things we did to save the town? Well lets just say I taught them a LOT of skills they’ll need in case anything goes wrong. As for me, I decided to stay since I couldn’t really leave the town. Besides, I wouldn’t have had the opportunity to come and visit now wouldn’t I? How have you been? Last time I saw or heard from you, it was literally almost the end of the world again with saving the city and Satellite from some floating city looking thing. And that was at least a year ago!” Kiryu shook his head in tired amusement, so much has happened to them and they were only teens!

Chuckling softly, Yusei responded “Not much. I’m the Chief or Director of Fortune, a project I created to prevent Z-one’s future from occurring, I’m also head of the Research Board of Neo Domino City and the Science Division. If I’m less busy I’ll attend tournaments as a guest of honor. Anything to take a break from the life of a scientist. It's rewarding and all but sometimes I just need a breather from all the work I get. Sadly, I don’t have enough time or the breaks to actually participate but anything sort of fun is good for me to experience nowadays. If Crow and Jack were still here they’d probably be proud of how much better I’ve gotten at taking breaks from ‘obsessing over technology!” Yusei’s expression became sad for a quick moment, almost unnoticeable before disappearing. He didn’t want his friend to see how upset he was over their absence.

Kiryu wasn’t blind however, to his friend’s feelings. He could see past the facade Yusei held. Yusei was all alone and trying not to show it probably because he feels as though he burdened Kiryu enough with everything that’s happened between the two of them. Well not this time, he thinks to himself. Gathering up the courage to ask Yusei this one selfish request, Kiryu turned towards his friend. Eyes glowing faintly in the dim lit room.

“Yusei, I wanted to ask, is it ok if I stay here, with you? Now that Nico and West aren’t around it's kind of lonely to be by myself, and I thought maybe it would be nice to just catch up without anything to bother us. If you mind that is.” Kiryu smiled softly to the other, Yusei was smiling brightly in response.

“Of course you can! I would like that very much. Oh and Kiryu?” Yusei turned quickly to his friend, a knowing smile on his face. One that Kiryu knew by heart the meaning of.

“Hmm?” The silverette raised a brow, curious as to what Yusei would say. He would indulge himself and hear out his beloved friend’s reply, even if he knew what he was going to say.

“Thank you.” Was all Yusei said before he got up to get things ready upstairs. So it seemed that Yusei noticed his real intent after all.

He chuckled to himself. Maybe there’s hope for them both after all.

Two stars glow in the night sky. Though far apart they seem to have gotten closer than ever before. Their previously dim light began to shine brightly. A new future awaits the two, both marked by hardships unlike any other. Now together after so long and free to live their last wishes by their own hands, these two stars walk hand in hand towards the sky’s limit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm a heavy Treasonshipper lol this is corny (or cheesy) imo but bear with me XD. 
> 
> Next up is probably going to be my own detailed version of the end of Yusei and Kiryu's second duel during the Dark Signer arc. It was beautifully and emotionally written and why aren't there more fics of the two because of that scene?!?! You'd think something as detailed and so emotionally well made would lead to more fics for the two but nah Kingcrab wins more lol. I do like that ship but I'm still sad about the situation regarding the two pairings. Oh and Scoopshipping is so much more popular even though Kiryu died in Yusei's arms too lol. 
> 
> Leave a review and like (kudos) for me to reply to! Or some criticism (no flaming though that's just mean) because I like hearing what you all think of my writing.
> 
> Edit to add in hastily: There's alot of mistakes as I post these in a hurry due to my procrastination so watch out for any small changes I make to the chapters. I'm also OCD so I like things to be well made so there's alot of back and forth editing at random during the first day of new content. Same for all my fics, just letting you all know!


	3. Satellite's Fallen Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two stars burn fiercely in the battle between Light vs Dark, yet when its all over one has fallen, defeated and dying. The other staying with it until the end.
> 
> Last words are exchanged between two friends as regrets and feelings are confessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For July 9th, 2020 - Prompt 3 - Story to Story. 'Our tale begins with a fast-paced story that takes us through the city's tournament with the Fortune Cup, the Satellite's peril with the Dark Signers, to Crashtown, to once again Neo Domino city's action with the World Racing Grand Prix to the conclusion with the Ark Cradle. The prompt is the write out a scenario from your favorite arc!'
> 
> My chosen scenario which contributes to my absolute love of Treasonshipping (Inverseship), the conclusion of Kiryu and Yusei's second duel. I'm going to break your heart while murdering my own! :'D

It was over. Majestic Star Dragon dealt the final blow to Kiryu’s Earthbound God. Ccapacc Apu’s cry reverberating through the air as it fades amidst black stardust into a sea of black flames.

The duel itself was fierce, Dark vs Light clashed as the Light tried to save its fallen brethren. In the end the Darkness lifted itself from the Fallen. Light prevailed once more but the price was already paid. The Fallen has died, the Light not being enough to save it. But it will not deny its champion to make amends.

“Kiryu!!”

On the wings of starlight, Majestic Star dragon dives into the flames, retrieving a fallen star whose light grows ever dimmer. The Light is merciful as it gives its champion time with the fallen. Yusei Fudo holds his best friend close, desperate to save him as he wishes. Hoping beyond all hope that his friend will not leave him again. Kiryu trembles from the aftermath of the Dark God’s black flames that almost threatened to burn him, his time running out and yet he too is trying to hold on for his friend.

Sadly, it seems fate has other plans for the two of them.

“Hang on Kiryu! I won't abandon my friend! I’m going to save you this time!” Yusei pleads to his friend all the while worrying over him overexerting himself. Yet, he knew deep down that Kiryu won’t make it. Even so he’ll be damned if he isn’t there for him this time, to be with him in his final moments knowing that no matter what he’ll still care for him beyond words and meanings.

Kiryu lifted his head up weakly. He knew the truth now and he knew that this was the end for him. No matter how much he wanted to just stay and be in the other’s arms, he had to let Yusei know his real feelings. He had to let him know too that this is his farewell to him.

“Yusei… Earthbound God Ccapacc Apu’s effect… will inflict damage equal to the attack power of the destroyed monster, which means that I… will receive a total of 3800 damage…”

Yusei just stared agape at him, his silence letting the other continue on with his speech.

Kiryu just smiled sadly at his friend. “When I became a Dark signer, I asked for one more wish. I wanted to play Team Satisfaction’s last duel, the one that never came true back then.”

Yusei's expression became sadder, his eyes beginning to tear as he heard his friend’s sorrow.

”Kiryu…”

In the distance the Mark of the Giant fades into oblivion, time is running out for the fallen, the Light still flying adrift in the sky. It will give it’s champion until the end to finish it’s goodbyes.

“I wasn’t able to...stay mad at you…” Yusei just shook his head, being unable to contain the emotions beginning to swell within him as he heard this. The one statement which tore his heart apart as his friend confessed the truth. The one even he knew deep down but that the darkness twisted and used against him.

“Talk about lame. This isn’t enough to satisfy me…” Kiryu smiled one last time to his friend before his head became too heavy and he closed his eyes as he faded into dust. His suffering now gone as his conscience leaves him. Content in the knowledge that he finally fixed what he truly wanted with Yusei, their friendship.

Yusei was taken back, too emotional to say anything more but his friend’s name. He had turned his head too late only to see his friend turn to dust in his arms. Only managing to see a smile on his face before he disappeared.

“Kiryu…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in order to write this one out I legit looked up their second duel and found an incredible video on Youtube of the end specifically of their conversation together and the aftermath which ends with Yusei crying out Kiryu's name. Broke my heart watching and rewinding it for the stuff I needed to write for my fic. Worse because I realize I never saw the original version and oh GOD Kiryu's VA during that scene is AAAAAHHHHH SO FUCKING GOOD????? I'M IN TEARS AND MY HEART IS THROBBING FOR THEM BOTH??!!?! WAAAHHH
> 
> Going to bed now because its 2 am when I'm posting this and now I'll have to stop thinking about this before I can go to sleep but enjoy my heartbreaker chapter! :'D I suffered to write this out for you all but it's legit one of the best and most emotional scenes of 5Ds aside from Misty and Carly's loss as a Dark Signer.
> 
> Next up is Prompt 4 - Songs to Fix a D-Wheel To. 'Let the music play! Come Eileen, write a prompt based on the song of your choosing!'
> 
> Your spoiler: I'm going to make us all cringe at the Yusei x Aki moment before Team 5Ds departure! >:D
> 
> Yes I made a joke in the title but it fits Kiryu so well??? Like Yusei is Satellite's Shooting Star so Kiryu is his opposite, the Satellite's Fallen Star. He may have given Yusei the nickname first but I believe its something the darkness poked fun at with him too because he was one of Satellite's "Four Stars" which shone brightly and gave hope to those trapped in Satellite. Only to fall to darkness as ambitions and fear grew in his heart which overcame him in the end??? It's kind of my heacanon nicknames belief with him so :p


	4. Hyperdrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just let destiny choose"
> 
> As Yusei finishes working on his runner in preparation for his reunion with Jack he thinks back to what led to their situation.
> 
> Destiny is not something he believes in but that doesn't mean he'll try his best to fight it.
> 
> But the real question is, who will be the real loser?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure how to do this one but I did it. During the dubbed version the intro song for the English version, Hyperdrive, was literally being played while Yusei was working on his duel runner. I believe it was the episode where Jack gives Yusei Stardust for the tournament where Tanner (Bolt) made a deal with Yusei about letting him ride his runner if he won. So I wrote it where he is listening to it in the Satellite. Since it was playing on his laptop which he smuggled with him somewhere in his runner I assume its something that was already on it when he found and repaired it or just something he managed to get a hold of.
> 
> I'm being oddly critical in this one so bear with my weird foreshadow / ominous style of writing. :v

Going fast makes me feel alive,

My heart beats in hyperdrive.

You think you can win only if I lose,

Just let destiny choose!

Yusei works on his runner. Intent on getting it to run smoothly. He reaches over gunning the engine, hoping that it’s working as well as he intends.

Vvvvvrrrrrrooorooommmmmm

Sighing in exhaustion, Yusei leaned back. The song playing loudly in the background bringing back memories of times passed. The verse bringing with it heavy meaning.

His first test run on his runner which brought hope to all who knew him.

The speed which made his blood boil as excitement and determination crossed his mind.

His burning anger, sorrow, and confusion as Jack took off with Stardust and his runner to make way for the city.

A chance to escape, a chance to live the life of glory at the cost of broken bonds.

Destiny is something he never paid attention to but if that’s the case he may as well let destiny decide the outcome of their inevitable clash.

Who will win their bittersweet reunion?

The King whose heart blazes with glory and passion yet long for something more.

Or Satellite’s Shooting Star, whose light brings hope to those who lost faith.

Both sides will meet yet only one will win.

But who will pay the true price of a battle of ideals?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a better idea in mind for this one but I just stuck to something foreboding and meaningful for this one since my mom's birthday was yesterday which made it so that I was unmotivated to write day 4 out as I wanted as well as be busy in general just being in the presence of my family. Plus making sure we could have a few relatives over with social distancing and sanitation measures in place. Sorry for those who wanted to see an alternate take on that 1v1 of Yusei and Aki :v
> 
> Prompt 5 for July 11, 2020 is next, Bloom of the Black Rose. It's all about our favorite psychic Aki(za)!
> 
> That one should be out in either an hour or a few since I'm just going to write something short for her.


	5. The Black Rose: Beautiful but Deadly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Rose of Neo Domino City is one of mystery and danger. But can you see past her thorns to gaze upon a beautiful creature?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5 July 11, 2020 - Bloom of the Black Rose. Its all about our favorite psychic Aki!
> 
> A short ficlet / poem about her based on the complexity we see of her personality from her early days as the Black Rose Witch.

She was beautiful in all ways imaginable. 

Flowing red hair that blew graciously in the wind.

An intelligent and sharp gaze created from hard work and a will to survive.

Strong beyond all means, even when tossed and churned by others.

Deadly by those who wish to fight a meaningless battle.

Though her flower blooms she is rejected by many.

Hated for a crime not of her own desire.

Not given a chance to try and make amends.

This Black Rose remains beautiful but deadly to all who knows her.

Can you get past her thorns to see the beautiful creature that is the Black Rose?

Or will you fall prey to her defense?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I got caught up (for now) on the prompts! This one was weird for me to write but I had a feeling a ficlet styled poem would work for her somehow. I'm not sure if this sounds a bit off but its just how I write these things. 
> 
> Next is day 6 prompt -As Above, so Below! Heaven or Hell. Signer or Dark Signer. The prompt is to write about the "celestial" side to the story. Can be about the Signers, Dark Signers, Crimson Dragon, or the Earthbound Gods.
> 
> i'll just make do for that one lol.


	6. In the Dark of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time, Light and Dark meet again. The war between the Signers and Dark Signer begins. 
> 
> Both sides are revealed as the past rears its ugly head. 
> 
> Will the Light be able to win or will the Dark's tactics give it the winning edge?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For prompt 6 July 11, 2020! As Above, So Below. 'Heaven or Hell. Signers or Dark Signers.Today's prompt is all about the celestial side of the story, whether it be the Signers, the Dark Signers, the Crimson Dragon, or the Earthbound Immortals.

This can’t be happening! How could fate be so cruel? Haven’t they suffered enough?

The Darkness which gripped their old friends' minds and souls only found their pain amusing.

Standing above with the rest of the Dark Signers two people stood out to Jack and Crow. One wearing black and blue the other black and orange trimmings. One standing close to the other leaning into his embrace as the other held him close. They watched their opponents with contempt. Dark gold and blue eyes looked back at stunned grey and purple.

Yusei Fudo and Kiryu Kyosuke looked back towards their former teammates. Rage, confusion, and hurt filled their gaze upon seeing their friends. Or rather their former friends. They were much different from the last time they saw them.

Kiryu wore a cloak and short sleeved jacket of some sort bearing blue trimmings with his old red shirt underneath, only it was shorter and showed off his mid section rather clearly. A white belt hung over his waist above black and blue pants that seemed to be strung up to his belt over another set of jeans. He looked very pale and thin in sharp contrast to his change in wardrobe. The look making him seem more cunning and dangerous than Jack and Crow remembered of him during their Team Satisfaction days. A dark red mark akin to a figure of a man was seen on his arm. The sign of the Giant. He seemed rather calm right now but that could be because he was holding onto his partner next to him. Jack and Crow’s eyes turned to the other, clinging onto Kiryu’s side as if letting go would make him disappear. It would seem as though they still regarded each other as closely if not more strongly than they had in the past. Out of all of them Kiryu and Yusei did hold the strongest relationship among the four of them. It would appear that relationship has been adjusted to a more clingy sort. It could explain why Yusei took on a rather odd change in style.

Like the other Dark Signers, he wore a cloak and clothing that matched the accents of his Earthbound Immortal. However unlike Kiryu, Yusei donned a sleeveless crop top that folded over his chest with orange trimming lining the folds, giving off the impression of wings. There were thin straps that went under his top and connected to his belt. It was revealing a lot more skin than he would’ve even thought to have minded if they were younger and it would seem he was still even more passive than Kiryu! He still had those straps on his arms but there were chains linking them to some long black gloves which reached up to his elbow. He wore pants similar to Kiryu only, were more simple and didn’t look as tight as his companion’s. He looked somewhat girly yet at the same time it showed off his frame rather well. Yusei did after all, have a more feminine build than the rest of them.

* * *

The two stared blankly at them, any emotion indiscernible from the distance Jack and Crow were at. The fog blocking any details that could be possible to make out. Apprehension was in the air as the fractured team looked at each other.

It had been 3 years since that day which broke them all apart. Jack and Crow remembered that day all too well. It was ingrained into their minds. The pain and anguish of having to watch their beloved comrades fall to their deaths. All a set up to fracture the all powerful Team Satisfaction.

Now a means to help the Darkness gain an upperhand in its fight against the Light.

* * *

_Team Satisfaction’s duel in Zone M as they all dueled against the last gang._

_Yusei’s cry as he was dragged over the railing, the leader letting him plummet to the ground below as he took off his duel disk and the cuff connecting them._

_Kiryu’s last measure to save him, his aim tried and true as he connects their handcuffs leaning dangerously over the railing as he tries to save the former. Both pleading to the other._

_And their untimely demise by a sole member who pushed both the leader and teammate over the edge. Their blood staining the concrete floor as they fell._

_Rain and lightning fell hard that day as the skies itself mourned for the loss of Satellite’s brave protectors. All the while pain coursed through the remains of Team Satisfaction._

_They never could retrieve their friends’ bodies, having to leave them behind due to the gangs vicious and dishonorly streak. Driving them out of their territory to do whatever they wanted to their friends’ remains._

_The split which occurred because both wanted to forget the past and distance themselves from the other._

_One going to the City with the promise of escape and recovery, to leave it all behind him._

_One staying behind to watch over those they vowed to protect, unable to leave behind his nest._

_Both, overtime, forgetting the pain of their friends’ unjust departure, while moving on towards a future uncertain._

* * *

The past is the past but the future can still be fixed.

Dark forces take advantage of the death of two friends, pitting them against the Light in a bid to mess with it’s champions. The despair and rage making them stronger as they gleefully use two of Satellite’s strongest to fight for them.

While enraged and hurt by the fate of their friends, the remains of the Team refuse to let the Dark win. Even when they fought in the broken city, they always refused to bend to the cruelty of life and death. This time is no different.

Two friends, split by pain and decisions at long last reconnect. Their determination unwavering as they set out to fight a hard battle.

Two teammates, bound by the dark which brought them back, get ready for the fight which will determine everything. Unable to do anything as they are forced to fight against their will.

Which side will win, Light or the Dark?

The battle between the forces of Light and Dark have never won in this five thousand year long cycle. But watch out, for it seems underhanded measures are used this time around.

Lightning strikes through the sky. The time for reprieve is over.

Come mortals, and embrace the Dark!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to do something lately anyhow about an AU where Yusei and Kiryu are both dead only this time it's before Kiryu's insanity. So in one of the flashback during their duel, Yusei is nearly murdered by being yeeted off a building and almost falling to his death. Kiryu comes in and using his hot shot skills, manages to save him with a well aimed throw of the cuffs they used to lock their opponents. Inspiration for this comes from a fic called Get No Satisfaction by DigitalStarry on Fanfiction.net. It's the first ficlet of the one shot if you are curious to know where I got this idea from. 
> 
> But its honestly a great AU idea because one it give us an excuse to get both Dark signer Yusei and Kiryu while at the same time bringing with it new opportunities to see how the relationship between Yusei and Kiryu which is heavily stated throughout the DS and Crashtown arc be used either for good or bad. And it doesn't mean they HAVE to be on opposing sides to do it with! Lol but my Treasonshipping mind created this so here you go guys! XD
> 
> Plus Starry has a point in their fic. If one member manages to escape the dreaded cuff battle with Crow and Jack and sees the opposing gangs members leaning off a railing, well this is SATELLITE during a time where everyone was literally doing crimes and shit beforehand. I'm pretty sure this is a legit scenario and AU material that needs to be explored more. Either they both die or Yusei alone dies, and there's rarely anything about this idea. Usually its either Yusei dies from their first shadow duel or he roleswaps with Kiryu so. :v 
> 
> Sorry for my rants. I don't really have anyone to talk to about this especially with Covid still being an issue here in California preventing me from interacting with many people. So if you bother reading all this it of makes me happy. 
> 
> Next up is Prompt 7, This Town Ain't Big Enough. 'Yeehaw! The prompt today is Crashtown, Satisfaction Town, whatever you get! Set your guns to duel!'
> 
> Oh yeah title is a tribute to a song I heard on Youtube and I forgot to mention I figured out how to fix my spacing on this site. So everything should look better now! :D
> 
> If you want to know what Yusei looks like just click on my name on the top near the fic title and go to my profile? Or go down to comments and look at my picture. It's a commission I made to ZakuraRain on Twitter for my fic, Fallen Starbird. I'm just using that design cause I don't know many others I can use unless I get their consent. 
> 
> Sorry about lack of updates people. Cat is going to be put down tomorrow and I had to deal with tending and giving him all my love and attention lately. So I’m still not going to be writing for a while. Probably won’t even finish the rest of the prompts until like next month. Sorry all for the bad news


	7. Ride and Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crashtown was many places but the most prominent one before it became known as Satisfaction Town was that it was a place where people either came to get rich, or it became a place to seek death. Two people came here for different reasons
> 
> One in particular sought to punish himself. The other rather than riches, wanted to save his friend. Yet fate is not as kind to those it plays with.
> 
> The time for regrets and mourning is over. Now judgement will be passed to those who would dare mock the fallen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 7 prompt: This Town Ain't Big Enough. "Yeehaw! The prompt today is Crashtown, Satisfaction Town, whatever you get! Set your guns to duel.
> 
> I'm evil and just murdered Yusei again... :v

“Rrrrggghhh…” Kiryu groaned, slowly coming to as he woke up from his unconsious state. Rolling over slowly he took stock of the surrounding area. His eyes landed on the gravesite not far from him. Looking over some more he spotted something he wished he never saw.

Yusei was on the floor unmoving. His runner a bit farther from him all banged up. But that was nothing to how Yusei looked.

Yusei was covered in blood. A large gash was above his forehead. He was unresponsive and had grown drastically pale. He was lying on his side much like how he was when their first duel as enemies ended. The memory bringing up even more horror to his already traumatized mind.

Realizing the circumstances his once thought-to-be former friend was in, Kiryu rushed to his side. Gently shaking him to no avail.

“Yusei…. Yusei please! Wake up! Come on, you’ve faced worse when I was a Dark Signer! Don’t die on me now!!!” Kiryu pleaded with his friend, desperate to see him wake up and reassure him tiredly that he was going to be fine. Just like how he used to whenever he tried to play off his wounds back in Satellite.

Sadly, he never woke up. No matter how much Kiryu pleaded and shook, Yusei never woke up.

Satellite’s Shooting Star has fallen. Amongst the damned and the hopeless, in a town he didn’t belong. In a place meant for people to die for the actions of others.

And it was all his fault…

Kiryu cried hard. He never meant for any of this to happen! Why couldn’t Yusei just let him be? Why did he have to try and save him when he doesn’t deserve it??? Will he never be free from his suffering?

He rose and went over to the graves. Blankly looking down upon one such disk.

“I failed. Not just the kids father, but Yusei himself. He deserves so much better and what did I do? I ended up killing him after all even after I tried so hard to pay for what I did, I only made it worse. I’m so sorry Yusei, Nico, West, everyone I knew and knew me. I don’t deserve anything. I--”

A slight whirling broke his thoughts. Opening his eyes he saw the disk before him whirling to life briefly before dulling. It would seem as though even beyond the death of its owner before, there is still fight energy left to be used.

It was then Kiryu realized that even if all is bad right now, if he can at least make up for what he has done by bringing Lawton to justice then maybe, just maybe, he can be at peace. Grabbing the duel disk, he felt renewed. As though he now has some purpose that must be fulfilled.

For Nico and West, who always saw the good in him even after he told them otherwise.

For their father who told him of how he was their only hope of freedom.

For Yusei, who always wanted to save him no matter how broken or damaged he had been and who always saw the good in him.

Looking out towards the town in the distance, Kiryu’s eyes steeled and came to life. What once was a dull flame flickered and burned back to life. It’s light bringing with it a burning passion once dead, now come back to life. Standing up, he gazed at the town below the mountains.

“Satisfy me… Lawton.”

It seems that the Death God himself will once again be the one to pass the final judgement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally getting back into writing but its somewhat slow. Now that my summer finals are over my family wants to get a bit bold and go out more to get minds off our cat's death and just get out of the house for something DIFFERENT. So while I'm now back into writing things will still be slow as I figure out how to write things that I'm behind on and the stuff I wanted to write about before unfortunate events occurred.
> 
> This one is based on a conversation with one of the mods on a review to this story's counterpart on Fanfiction.net. One of the original Crashtown prompts was called Ride and Die and my dumbass immediately thought "What if one or both died when Lawton blew up the mountain and sent them flying?" So I made this alternate take on it. If you wanted to know more on this au just comment and I'll explain some more if you want to know my WRGP ideas here lol.
> 
> Also let's celebrate the fact that today I legit unlock Kiryu in DuelLinks :D His event came out a few days ago and I obtained all the trader and event rewards. Now I'm farming for the special duel mat of Team Satisfaction lol. During this time I was also busy on Twitter going through all the good Crashtown content being placed on my TL lol. This idea was also inspired by a few others commentating that it was weird they never died or got much of any serious injury when they got blown off the mountain so. :P
> 
> Enjoy my angst lol
> 
> Edited to add: Just going to label this as finished. College and real life hit me hard at the time. Til next time folks!


End file.
